


The Distance Between You and Me (and the dirt beneath our fingers)

by angielovemail



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aged Up, Alternate Universe - No Bands, F/F, Farmer Ichigaya Arisa, Farmer Toyama Kasumi, Fashion Designer Hanazono Tae, Model Ushigome Rimi, ah lemme see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angielovemail/pseuds/angielovemail
Summary: "Kasumi," Arisa shook her head "Farming is not supposed to be trendy. Farming is an art, it is a beautiful sight to see your crops thriving, your flower garden flourishing...heck, even the herbs on our windowsill continue to stay lively."





	The Distance Between You and Me (and the dirt beneath our fingers)

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by jin: "kasuari become greenhouse gardeners using only their bare hands. They own a whole green house and have failed to purchase shovels."

Kasumi smiled, feeling the warmth of the soil rush between her fingers. This was it, the last seed of the last row. The final crop of the season. The planting of the final seed was sacred, and Kasumi wanted to honor it, cherish it, give it the love to inspire it to grow tall and strong, a broccoli plant to beat all other broccoli plants.

She closed her eyes and sighed, preparing to let the moment end. "Ah, Arisa-chan! O-Tae called! She should be coming over sometime today to drop off our orders!" 

As she opened her eyes, she could see the sillhouette of her girlfriend, placing her gloves in her pocket and wiping the sweat off her brow. 

...However, this also meant that she could see Arisa's eyes roll, a signature pout of hers forming before speaking. "And we need matching plaid shirts because...?" 

Kasumi felt her lips quirk up on their own. "Duh! 'Cuz we'll be the coolest and trendiest farmers this city's ever seen!" 

"Kasumi," Arisa shook her head "Farming is not supposed to be trendy. Farming is an art, it is a beautiful sight to see your crops thriving, your flower garden flourishing...heck, even the herbs on our windowsill continue to stay lively."

Kasumi huffed out a laugh. "You got me there...but, ah, that doesn't mean we can't be cool in the process. Besides, O-Tae's degree in fashion design might go to waste if we don't support her craft!"

"She was a guest star on project runway just last week."

Kasumi turned, pointing her finger at Arisa, the smug grin Aoba-Chan had shown her how to do painted on her face. "Aha! If Tae is important enough to be on such a popular show then wouldn't her clothing be more invaluable?"

Arisa blinked. Once, twice, a third, until her lips began to quiver with barely concealed laughter. "Ah, Kasumi...it's easy to forget that your skull isn't as hollow as it seems."

Now it was Kasumi's time to blink, seconds passing as the joke registered in her mind and an expression of faux-shock began to show on her face. "Why I'd never!—" she pauses here, taking time to swallow all the pent up giggles. "I give you my friendship, my home, my bed to share, and you give me this in return?! Ah, I may just leave for Saaya-Chan and Kanon-senpai....they'd treat me right."

Arisa rolls her eyes once more, nevertheless continuing to play along. "Right. of course. Sorry, yes. Saaya and Matsubara-senpai would treat you perfectly....If, by perfectly you mean overfilling you with carbs and forcing you into a 10 year gluten coma, of course." 

Kasumi smiled. "Well, maybe a gluten coma is beneficial. It might give me eternal youth!"

Arisa's head turned. "Yuck. I don't want to spend any more time on this garbage planet then I have to."

Kasumi, ever the optimist, shook her head. "You're forgetting that by us starting our farming career, we're already one step closer to making the Earth a better place!"

A knock pulled the two out of their squabble, as they turned to see Rimi and Tae at the greenhouse door. 

"Ah...um, why are we making the world a better place?" Rimi asked, arms full of star speckled overalls.

Kasumi bounced on the heels of her feet, waiting for the chance to surprise Rimi with a hug attack. "Ah!! Rimi-rin! The world is already a better place now that you're here! What a wonderful surprise!"

Arisa hung behind Kasumi, walking languidly over to the trio. "Huh. For once i've gotta agree with Kasumi. It's nice to see you again, Rimi."

Rimi smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Aah...it's nothing, really...O-Tae-Chan mentioned going to see you guys and I wanted to tag along...We have your clothes Kasumi."

"Oh!" Kasumi smiled, eyes locking in on the red and purple clothing both girls were carrying. "O-Tae!~~ These are so beautiful! How much do I owe you?"

Tae paused, turning to Kasumi, the smile on her face turning to a small frown. "Hm? Owe me?"

Arisa laughed. "Yeah, Tae. Owe you. Normally, in a transaction, when one is given goods, they purchase them."

"Oh. You meant, like, money." Tae frowned once more, a hand to her chin as she thought things over. "...No. I don't want your money. You're my friends, afterall."

Kasumi gasped. "Huh?! But O-Tae...can we at least pay you in our vegetables? They're not finished growing yet but they're bound to be delicious."

Tae's eyes sparkled. "Oh, yes, that's perfect actually. Are you growing peppers? I've been wanting to incorporate them more into my cooking...Rimi's become quite the fan of spice."

Arisa nodded. "Yeah, of course we got peppers. Months of hard, strenuous labor went into planting every single one of our crops. We grow nothing but the best."

"Huh?" Rimi's brows furrowed. "Months? But, ah, Arisa-chan...you only own one greenhouse. And, on top of that, it's not big at all!"

Kasumi shook her head. "Rimi-rin, it takes a long time to dig the holes by hand. each one needs to have a specific width and depth, after all!"

Tae blinked. "You...dig by hand?"

"Dumb question," Arisa paused her statement to scoff. "Of course we dig by hand. What kind of monsters do you take us for?"

Rimi and Tae looked at each other, slight smiles donning both of their faces. "Kasumi-chan, Arisa-chan..." Rimi began, "Don't you think using shovels would be more efficient..?”

Kasumi paused, hearing the amused snorts emanating from Rimi as she took in Arisa's shell-shocked expression. 

"Huh, Rimi-rin. I guess you're right. Shovels would come in handy!"

She could practically see the steam pouring out of Arisa's ears.

**Author's Note:**

> lol thanx for readin 
> 
> tw: @4NGIEYONAGA


End file.
